


Untitled

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr writing, ifiinconvenientcomeallthesame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ifiinconvenientcomeallthesame asked you:</p><p>Pretty please James and the twins, saving them from their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The Moriarty boys’ had the whole couch taken up; James was in the middle holding a big bowl of stove popped pop corn- Jim’s favorite, and the twins had him flanked on either side. It wasn’t very often the boys got to claim the front room. Most often if they were spending time in the house it was hiding in the back rooms away from their father’s drunken rage. Today was a special occasion.   
They’d gone to the library and picked out a movie. It was James’s pay day so they had money to spend on food that wasn’t ramen and their dad had a business meeting in the town over. It was like the rain cloud that usually showered the boys in gloom suddenly decided to leave them alone for a bit and they were more than happy to soak up the down time.   
Richard was almost asleep with his head in James’s lap when all three boys jolted ip to the sound of heavy footsteps in the hall.   
“Oh shit.” Jim said dropping his hand of popcorn in fear. James hurried to scope it up and hand Jim the bowl. There was no way they could get the house looking clean fast enough. They thought they’d have time in the morning. Richard had dragged out every pillow and blanket in the house to build a make shift bed for all of them and in their excitement none of them had even bothered to clean their dishes.   
Richard started to cry when the sounds of scraping came from the door. Their da was drunk if he couldn’t get the door open it’d be a blessing for them until he sobered up enough.   
“Hush little Bunny.” James cooed forcing a strong expression on his face for his brothers. He pecked the youngest ones forehead and handed him the blanket and pillow he’d been sleeping on. “Take these and go to my ro-” The door opened before he could finish.   
“You little shits.” Their Da hissed from the door, one hand on the knob the other had a death grip on a half empty bottle of whiskey.   
James moved so his body was blocking the twins from view. “Dad, we-we weren’t expecting you back until tomorrow.” Their father back handed the boy then took a large swig of his drink.   
“Little shits think you can throw a party when I’m not here hmm? Think you can trash my house and eat all my food?” His words were slurred, his hand shook with rage and everything about him made Jim want to run and never look back.   
“It’s not like that daddy.” Richard started wide eyed hiding behind Jim. “James got us food and we just thought-”   
“Shits like you shouldn’t be allowed to think.” Their da grabbed Richard’s hair and threw him on the floor. “You’re worthless.” He brought his food down on Richard’s little stomach. How he could hurt something so small James never understood; especially when it made such sad noises like the squeaks that fell from Richard’s lips.   
“Stop!” James begged as he tried to pull Richard’s lithe body away from the blows. “You’re hurting him please stop!” Their dad was too far gone. He probably didn’t even know who he was hitting and it probably didn’t matter to him. James stood up and took a deep breath before looking to Jim who was silently screaming. “Take Bunny to my room okay? Listen to me; Take him to my room.” Jim managed to shut his mouth and nod. That was good enough for James who tackled their father to the ground in the next second.   
“Run!” He screamed just before the wind was knocked out of him.   
Jim took Richard’s hand and pulled him into the far bedroom, closed the door, then yanked them both into the closet. “Are you okay?” Richard just sniffled and crawled into his brother’s lap.   
The two stayed huddled together in the dark closet listening to the screams of their father and the cries of their brother. When everything went silent they knew it was far from over. James was probably bent over the side of the couch with his face stuffed in the bowl of pop corn being fucked raw and nothing either of them could do was going to help so they held each other close happy they weren’t alone.   
Jim tried to hum the song James sang to him. Jim could never get the Gaelic right but the tune was soft and peaceful. His voice cracked every other notes despite the boy’s attempts to stop crying. He knew how bad it hurt to be taken by dad. He also knew he had no reason to cry because it wasn’t happening to him. Still the tears came.   
“It’s been a long time.” Richard sniffled. Jim could feel his brother’s tears soaking his shirt but he didn’t care like he normally would.   
“He’s always okay Bunny. He’s always okay.”


End file.
